Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub
by heartattackkkkk
Summary: Kyle and Cartman experiment with each other in a hot tub at a party.


**AN- This is Kyle x Cartman slash. There is some NSFW in this so if that's not your thing then don't read. Otherwise, happy reading. **

**Chapter 1 - Experimenting**

"Great party, Kyle." I said to him.

Then I grabbed his ass.

"Dude!" Kyle said to me.

"What, Kyle?" I asked. "Oh. Ms. Lopez! Ms. Lopez Kyle doesn't want you! How many times have I told you that?!"

Ms. Lopez had come back again.

"Is he still talking with his stupid hand again?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, dude. And Ms. Lopez just grabbed my ass." He said out loud.

"Come on, Kyle. Give Ms. Lopez a kiss." Stan teased.

"Shut up, dude. It's not funny." He said.

"It kinda is." Stan laughed. "Hey, you guys want some alcohol?" He asked.

"I don't drink alcohol." Kyle said.

"Come on, Kyle! Don't be such a sissy." Stan said.

"Yeah!" I said. "One drink isn't going to hurt you. Come on, live a little."

"I guess I could..." Kyle said and then he took a sip. "Okay, Cartman, your turn if you're not a sissy now!"

"Fine, fine. Ms. Lopez has to take a sip too."

"Jesus Christ! Your hand can't get drunk, Cartman! That's fucking retarded." He said.

"Take another sip, Kyle." I said to him.

And he did.

Later on, I was in the backyard. There was a hot tub.

"Oh cool!" I said. "We should get in."

"What about Stan and Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"They're playing video games right now, Kyle. You shouldn't hang out with Stan all the time or people are gonna think you're gay!" I said.

"Fine." He said. "But hanging out with you isn't much better."

"I don't have anything to wear." Kyle said.

"Dude, you don't need to wear anything in a hot tub. We've all seen each other's wieners sometime in the boy's bathroom."

"Okay. Whatever." Kyle said.

Then he undressed and hopped in. I hopped in after him. We were relaxing in its bubbling warmth while Stan and Kenny were playing video games drunk instead.

"So, Kyle. What haven't you always tried that you wanted to try?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll drink a few more beers and see, Cartman." He said.

Then my leg touched him in the hot tub.

"Cartman, was that your leg?" He asked.

"Yeah. Uh, sorry. That was me." I said. "Accident."

"Hey, did you see Bebe in there? She was pretty hot." Kyle said.

"_Eck_." I said.

"What's the matter, Cartman?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just, whenever someone talks about girls it makes me think of Heidi and how abusive she was towards me." I said.

"Oh. Right." He said.

"Would you ever do a threesome?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "With two girls and one other?"

"No." I said. With two girls and another guy. Have you never had a homosexual fantasy before? Not that I have."

"No." He said. "Have you?"

"Well, maybe. I would never want to experiment with something too crazy. Maybe just masturbate in front of another guy." I admitted.

"Well, that's not really gay, is it?" Kyle asked. "If it's just experimenting?"

"No. I don't think so." I said.

"Well, then let's experiment." Kyle said.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

I was waiting for the right time to make a move on Kyle, then...

"Okay, you start." Kyle said to me.

I began masturbating. Kyle was watching me and nobody was around. They were all inside, drinking and dancing while we were in the hot tub.

He masturbated next and I watched him.

Afterwards, we went back to the party and sipped some more alcohol and danced some more. Ever since Kyle and I watched each other masturbate in the hot tub, though, I walked up to him after a while.

"Kyle, you're making me feel unimportant. Talk to me, damn you." I said.

"I'm just having a hard time with what we did in the hot tub." He said.

"So, so now we can't be friends?" I asked.

"I didn't say that, Cartman. We were never really friends anyway. I just feel so strange and I feel like people here know. You know? Like, even though nobody could know 'cause we said we'd never tell anybody." He said.

Then Stan came up to us. "So, did Ms. Lopez end up giving you kisses, Kyle?" He teased.

"No. No she did not!" He said.

"Dude. Chill. I was just teasing." He said. "Anyway, Cartman, didn't Mitch Connor kill himself?"

"Yeah, well, hands can't die, stupid." I said.

"Right." He said. "So, where were you guys?"

"Oh. Just in the hot tub." I said.

I wanted to tell people, but I didn't want them to think I was gay. What would happen if I told a few people that Kyle and I watched each other masturbate?

Heidi walked up to me in the party then when I was alone. She had lost a lot of weight ever since we had broken up and I was still my big-boned self.

"Hey, Eric." She said.

"Hey, Heidi. What do you want?" I asked. "We haven't talked to each other in months."

"I know. But I said I'll always still care about you." She said. "I was just wondering why our relationship went so wrong, but I heard you're gay and it's okay if you are. I never apologized, Eric, for pulling the gun on you. I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, embarrassed. "Who told you _that_? And it's fine. Me, too. Even if you pulled it on me first and called me a piece of shit. Whatever, Heidi. I don't want to remember you breaking my heart, okay?"

"Okay. Well, I sort of watched you and Kyle..."

I cut her off before she could say it out loud. "You were spying on us? Why?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Well did you tell anybody?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Good! Don't! Because I hate Kyle! Well, I should go back and hang out with the guys now." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Then I walked away from Heidi and back over to the guys.


End file.
